Datei:3 Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung 3 by Britney Spears is featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. It is a stripped down, acoustic version. It is sung by Joe, Sam, and Tina. The rest of the New Directions members (with the exception of Brittany) clap and dance along. Towards the end of the performance, Brittany gets up to grab a hair buzzer from her bag and plugs it into the wall, leaving everyone looking confused. In seconds, Brittany raises the buzzer, about to shave her head like Britney Spears did in 2007. As Unique squeals in panic, Will rushes to stop Brittany. Brittany explains that she doesn't want to have any hair at all, if she can't tie her hair up like she did in the Cheerios. However, Will stops her and the next scene shows that Brittany hasn't shaved her head. LYRICS: Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Tina: Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say? Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say? Joe: Are you in? Living in sin is the new thing, Are you in? Tina and Joe: I am countin' Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P, Everybody loves countin' Tina: Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game? Let's make a team Make 'em say my name Loving the extreme Now are you game? Joe: Are you in? Tina and Joe: Living in sin is the new thing, Joe: Are you in? Tina and Joe: I am counting' Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Sam: What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothing meant Tina: If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me, Sam: You and me Tina and Joe: Or three Or four... Sam: On the floor Joe: On the floor Sam: On the floor Joe: On the floor Tina: On the floor! Sam: On the floor! Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Tina: One, two, three Sam and Joe: Not only you and me (Tina: Oooh!) Got 180 degrees and Tina with Sam and Joe: I'm caught in between, Countin' Sam and Joe: One, two, three (Tina: One, Two, Three) Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P (Tina: Getting down with 3P) Tina with Sam and Joe: Everybody loves countin' Kategorie:Videos